See you around!
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Sometimes you find love in the most unexpected places! AU


**A/N: I am a bad bad sister! I completely forgot my dear sister's birthday and this is my way of apologizing! I know that lately LPlove93 has a soft spot for Glee and Klaine to be more specific. So this is my way of whishing her a late Happy Birthday! Thank you to my awesome beta CrazySue05 for beta-ing this little thing for me.**

**Happy Birthday Varsh! 3**

**29/07/2012: Originally this was going to be published almost two months ago but wouldn't let me do so. I decided to try once more...  
**

* * *

**~See You Around~**

Kurt quickly climbed the steps eager to get to his computer. These few hours on line were the highlight of his day. Today had been awful; Sue Sylvester had been making their lives miserable, putting extra effort in doing so because she was in good mood. And between trying to stay alive and not hurt Rachel because she wanted desperately to get the solo of the week you can understand how he was feeling.

He had a few blissful moments of course. His day had brightened somehow when Blaine Anderson walked by him and said 'Hi'. Kurt on the other hand was so caught up on watching him that he made a complete fool of himself by gaping like a fish instead of saying 'Hi' back. Blaine had transferred to McKinley High School on the start of the year and had all the girls eating from his palm but he never dated any of them. Santana was sure he was gay too and that Kurt should make a move but Kurt was too scared to do something so bold. He had enough problems as it was, he didn't need another one to add to the pile. Besides, there was no way Blaine was gay right?

That didn't mean Kurt didn't watched Blaine parading around in his fashionable clothes and his perfectly stylized hair. A sigh escaped Kurt's lips as he powered up his MacBook and sat on his bed. He could never have Blaine. He knew that but there was no harm in dreaming. His MacBook made a sound letting him know that it was ready to start and Kurt logged in to Chat Room 54. He quickly scanned through the names searching for the one he wanted.

**6.45 p.m. FruitLoops just logged in. **

Kurt did a happy dance when he saw the name and typed a quick message. He had remembered their little date. They had been talking for the last month or so. Not in a romantic way, Kurt was too in love with Blaine to look for someone else but it was nice to have someone to talk about it with. FruitLoops was a friend to Kurt now. Strangely he had no problem with Kurt being gay. In fact he had told Kurt about his crush too and how he couldn't make a move because he wasn't sure about the other person's feelings. It was nice to have someone to share these kinds of problems with. The girls in school were good company but they couldn't understand Kurt.

**SongBird21: Hi! **

**FruitLoops: Hi! How was your day? :)**

**SongBird21: Pretty crappy but I feel a little better now that we are chatting.**

**FruitLoops: Glad I made your mood better! Lol… Do you have any news about the boy you were telling me about? **

Kurt let another sigh out at the thought of Blaine and how beautiful he looked today as he sang that Michael Jackson song.

**SongBird21: No, nothing yet. And I'm not sure if I will make a move. **

**FruitLoops: What? Why? I think you should tell him. If he is as nice as you say he won't make any idiotic comments and will understand. Maybe he likes you too! **

**SongBird21: Oh sweet and innocent FruitLoops! :) Boys do not think that way. He will most likely tell it to the others and they will make fun of me. Thanks but no thanks. I'm okay living in my own misery, I don't need the football team to make it worse. **

**FruitLoops: You are just too chicken to do it! :P **

**SongBird21: Enough about me! On to something more cheerful how was your day?**

**FruitLoops: Fine I suppose. Still nothing from me too. I haven't found the courage to make a move. **

**SongBird21: Who's the chicken now? Huh? Why is it so difficult for you to go and talk to her? **

**FruitLoops: Who said anything about a girl? o.O**

**SongBird21: You were talking about someone you like and I assumed you were talking about a girl. **

**FruitLoops: Why do you think I am so understanding with what you are going through? **

**SongBird21: Because you are a nice person? **

**FruitLoops: Come on SB21 you should know better! Straight boys are not understanding about those kind of things. They think that being gay is a sickness that needs cured! :/ **

Kurt though for a moment about what he said. He had a point there; straights were not so keen on gay people. The boys anyway, because as far as Kurt was concerned, his girls were very happy to hang out with him. Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Tina and Quinn along with Brittany were the reasons that Kurt stayed sane in this stupid town.

**SongBird21: You know, I have an idea! :D **

**FruitLoops: That doesn't sound good! **

**SongBird21: Oh hush! :P We will make a deal… ;)**

**FruitLoops: I'm listening. o.O **

**SongBird21: Tomorrow we will both walk up to our crushes and ask them for a date. No backing down and no excuses. We walk straight up, ask, and if we get rejected at least we know we tried. What do you say?**

**FruitLoops: I say screw it! Let's do it! We meet again on the same hour here and share what happened? **

**SongBird21: Yes! **

"_Kurt dinner is ready!" _He could hear Fin and their parents talking loudly downstairs.

**SongBird21: I'm sorry but I have to log off. Talk to you tomorrow at the same hour? :) **

**FruitLoops: Of course! Good Luck! :P**

**SongBird21: Good Luck to you too! :D**

**7.45 pm FruitLoops has logged off.**

Kurt skipped down the stairs excited about tomorrow. A huge smile resting upon his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Fin asked him raising a curious eyebrow at his brother as he sat down beside him.

"No reason." Kurt smiled and dug in to his food. Conversation flowed easily at the table that night as Kurt counted the minutes till he had to go to school again.

**~Klaine~**

"I'm telling you there is no way you are going to get rejected." Santana growled from beside him as Kurt searched for something in his locker. "Seriously, my gay radar is never wrong." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany said twirling the ends of her ponytail. No one paid attention to the gullible blonde they all loved so much. By now they were used to her totally unrelated with the subject at hand comments.

"Santana is right Kurt. Take a deep breath and go talk to him!" Rachel butted in supporting her friend. "If anything goes wrong we will be-" A throat cleared behind them and they all turned to face a very well dressed Blaine Anderson.

"Ladies, do you mind if I steal Kurt for a few moments?" He asked politely and both girls shook their head backing away slowly leaving the boys alone taking Brittany with them. They didn't go far though, just two lockers away.

"Hi!" Blaine murmured awkwardly and his ran a hand through his hair.

"Hi!" Kurt said back equally awkward as the stood in silence.

"Um I was wondering." Blaine looked nervous at Kurt. "Are you free this Saturday? Chicago the musical is in the theaters again and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"You mean like a date?" Kurt asked a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Like a date." Blaine assured him.

"Yes I would love that!" Kurt nodded excited. Blaine had just asked him on date. He was doing a happy dance inside!

"_Told you so!" _Santana exclaimed and Rachel elbowed her shutting her up.

"Great! Saturday at 5.30 is okay with you?" Blaine's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes it's fine." He nodded.

"Perfect! See you on Saturday, Song Bird!" Blaine threw over his shoulder as he walked away leaving a stunned Kurt behind.

_What the hell just happened? _Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: So like it, hate it? Tell me what you think! **


End file.
